Beyond the Goblet of Fire
by GhostOfYourDreams
Summary: In the 4-th year at Hogwarts, Ron acts like a child, and Hermione is upset. Where will she end up? Hermione/Karkaroff


I upload this fic in the second time with corrected style and grammar bags. This may not be very high either, because English is not my first language, but I love this story and pairing to neglect them!

I thought about what appearance Igor would have. They are different in the book and film, so I decided mixed them up, the same with his scenes. Hope you enjoy it!

…

The first two months in Hogwarts passed in an atmosphere of excitement and anticipation. Headmaster announced that the Triwizard Tournament will take place here in November.

A few days before Halloween the students and staff were gathered under the enchanted ceiling. Now it displayed a starry sky. Four House tables were bursting with food as usual. At the top of the hall stood the teachers' table. It was particularly luxurious with dishes, diligently cooked by house-elves, and strong drinks. There was a couple of empty seats. Huge Hagrid resides next to a tiny Professor Flitwick; Minerva McGonagall and Professor Sprout talked kindly to each other; Moody gazed the audience suspiciously; Snape was silent; and Dumbledore smiled through the joined fingertips, sitting in the middle of the table and waiting for everyone to be quiet that he can begin his speech.

"Ron, stop eating! It's unrespectful before Dumbledore's words," Hermione pushed her friend with the elbow.

"I am hungry!" said Ron with a full mouth.

She was beside herself. Ron refuses to grow up, behaving like an ill-mannered child in his age, "Can you hold on, just once?" she whispered to him.

Dumbledore got up and spread his hands. The audience calmed down in a second and turned to him, "This is an honor for us to continue the great tradition of the Triwizard Tournament… This year, Hogwarts will not only be your school but also home to our esteemed guests. Now, let's welcome the charming ladies from the French Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxim!"

A line of Veila in blue silk suits marched into the Great Hall, led by a very tall woman. Ron Weasley's jaw dropped when they passed Gryffindors and directed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Our northern friends," Dumbledore continued, "the proud sons of Durmstrang and their mentor, Professor Igor Karkaroff!"

The oak doors swung open and the audience froze in anxiety when a group of harsh-looked guys burst inside. They wear Eastern-Europian national shirts and have accompanied their march by tapping staffs on the floor, explosions of fireworks, and folk dances. A haughty man in sleek silver furs followed them. He had silver hair and a goatee, matched to his gown, and cold blue eyes that were sweeping the hall. In his hand, he held a staff, but unlike those of his students, it has a golden knob on the handle. He knocked every his step with it.

"It's Victor Krum!" Ron exclaimed, "the legendary Quidditch seeker!"

Hermione didn't notice the boy, apparently Karkaroff's favorite pupil because he walked beside him - she was mesmerized by the older wizard. He immediately reminded her of the pictures of the Byzantium Tsars from history books she read in her earlier childhood. The girl has thought that he glanced in her direction, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, but continued to gaze at him.

"Igor!" cried Dumbledore.

The Heads of two schools embraced each other like old friends. Hermione was slightly surprised by this scene and grinned involuntarily.

The Durmstrang students mixed up with Slytherins, and Karkaroff sat down at the teacher's table next to Snape. Hermione watched as they exchanged looks and had the feeling that the professors were familiar but not very friendly toward each other.

"Hey, Hermione, can we eat now?" Ron distracted her from her musings, returning to the Gryffindor table.

"No!" she cried out from unexpectedness, "this is the rules for the Tournament!"

Dumbledore stood up again for an explanation of the competition's rules and the uncovering of the wooden Cup – the Goblet of Fire with a glowing blue flame inside. He presented it to the people as an unbiased judge, then announced that only adults can participate in the Tournament. A wave of indignation rolled the hall; the Weasley Twins already built an insidious plan of cheating the Cup in their heads, "fire, water, and brass pipes? Shuck!"

"You're not gonna make it, boys and fool a wizard such like Dumbledore," Hermione proclaimed.

...

On the remains of the next week, the Hogwarts students and the guests had thrown papers with their names in the Goblet of Fire, waiting anxiously for the ceremony and guessing who will be their champions. The Gryffindors and the other two Houses didn't want it to be the boy from Slytherin and bet on Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff instead. Angelina Johnson had also put her name, and the Twins suffered a fiasco with the Ageing Potion, amusing the school;

Professor Moody, the new DADA teacher turns out to be an extravagant man who likes to use the Unforgivable Curses on lessons; Harry had a dream about Voldemort again; Halloween approached.

Hermione couldn't sleep last night, not been aware why, and went to the library for some book for light reading - it's had always helped her sleep. Dressing in her robe, she climbed through the portrait hole and into the dark cool corridor. She moved across the castle without lightening the wand so as not to disturb portraits. Suddenly she heard steps and decided to listen. They faded away in the direction of the entrance hall.

Who walks through the castle at night, without fear of Mrs. Norris, - Hermione thought, - only those who don't know about her nose. Probably not a local resident, a foreigner...

She followed the steps and noticed that the oak doors to the Great Hall stood ajar, magical blue light from the Goblet of Fire emanating from inside - Dumbledore placed it there for tomorrow's ceremony. A figure of a tall man is standing at the doors, his silver hair and gems on his hands glitter in the light. Hermione made sure that this is a foreigner, and she knows about his personality - Karkaroff. She held her breath. The man looked around suspiciously, eyes reflecting in the bluish light, and closed the doors behind him. Hermione dashed away. "What's he doing there…?"

…

Finally, the long-awaited day arrived. The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween: live bats and jack-o'-lanterns were floating in midair and the atmosphere was tense. Representatives of two magical schools huddled with the Hogwarts residents, their Heads beside their champions: Madame Maxim with Fleur Delacour and Karkaroff patronizing the Bulgarian Victor Krum. Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, McGonagall, and other Hogwarts teachers, as well as Mr. Crouch from the Ministry, all stood in the front of the hall; the Goblet of Fire, flickering its flames was in the same place Hermione saw it several hours ago.

"I want to know why Karkaroff entered here tonight!" she said to her friends, glancing towards the Durmstrang delegation.

"Do you think he's up to something bad?" Harry asked anxiously.

"He looked shady, might have intended to steal it or bewitch for the purposes of Krum..."

"And now, this is the time to find out who are those braves that honored to participate in the great and dangerous Tournament!" Dumbledore approached the Goblet of Fire and waved with his wand. A burning piece of paper flew out of the blue fire. Headmaster caught it theatrically and read aloud: "The champion of Durmstrang Institute is Victor Krum!"

Everyone turned to the Slytherin table, which erupted with hails. Hermione saw Karkaroff clenched his fist, articulating something like "Yes" through the terrible yellow teeth and patting Krum on the shoulder. She shuddered - what the unpleasant type... they all there're sort of savages...

"The champion of Beauxbaton Academy is Fleur Delacour!"

There was polite applause. And the most exciting moment for the host party had come - who will be representing Hogwarts? The Cup ejected the third massage.

"The champion of Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!"

A stormy ovation broke out. The tall pale boy had his hands shaken by all Hogwarts until he departed to the champion's room, following the representatives of foreign schools. People were intended to feast, but suddenly, the blue flames in the Goblet of Fire flared up with renewed vigor. All those present turned towards it and froze in perplexity. Dumbledore came closer when another note flew out in the air. The old wizard caught it with apprehension, looked at the name and couldn't believe his eyes, "Harry Potter..." he said quietly, "Harry Potter!" the man cried out loud.

Hermione opened her mouth and looked around; the French women sat like stone statues; Karkaroff looked indignant and bewildered; the whole Great Hall was silent. She turned to Harry who didn't move, not comprehending what had happened, "Go!" she grabbed her friend's elbow and pulled him up, "Go, quick!"

He got up slowly, and stumbling, passed the teachers and students, directing towards the champion's room.

"Falsification!" exclaimed someone, "he's not yet seventeen", resentful voices amplified, "there can only be three champions!"

Hermione quickly looked at Karkaroff, narrowing her eyes, "it was he who threw that note in the Goblet! I'm sure of it!" She stood up, "Oh, I should have told Dumbledore right away," Hermione turned to the guys, bitterness on her face, "but thought then it would be impolite to accuse the foreign guests if don't have any proof of their wrongdoings."

"Why would he make Harry a champ if he already has his own one - Krum...?" asked Neville.

"I don't know… but what else do you think he could do in the Great Hall at night?"

"And what did YOU do there at night?" Ron blurted suddenly.

Hermione opened her mouth, didn't saying a word, then looked around and opened it again, "I already said I went to the library! But is that the matter…?"

…

From this day on Ron became gloomy.

"Ron, stop it. I'm sure he didn't throw that note in the cup!"

"Well, do you think he'll confess you? The stars are usually modest…"

"Oh… you are just like a child! If that's not enough the whole school laughs and mocks Harry so that the best friend abandons him in a difficult moment!"

"I'm not his friend anymore."

…

The first task of the Tournament turned out to be fighting the dragons, and Hermione's excitation ignited Sirius who also suspected Karkaroff in the deception of the Goblet of Fire for killing Harry by accident, though Black's godson wasn't sure of it. And with the knowledge that Karkaroff is the Death Eater, which Sirius shared with her and Harry through the fireplace, along with the reputation of Durmstrang as the school of Dark Arts, Hermione is convinced that the north teacher is not a good person. More of it, his champion has already begun to annoy her with his habit to come to the library when she is reading there and attracting crowds of giggling girls to himself. Even if he is a star, she is not interested in the brunet.

The champions had to choose their own winged opponent, in which case they were gathered in the special tent erected near the stadium. Hermione couldn't leave Harry without moral support and stood behind the curtain of the tent, "Ps-ps… Harry, that's you?"

"Umm… yes"

"Good luck!" she opened the curtain and hugged the guy. At that moment, flashes of a camera shot the space, and the scandalous journalist Rita Skeeter along with her photographer appeared, "Wow! First Love… How touching..."

Harry and Hermione were ready to hex her, but in the next second, a large crowd of people entered the tent: Dumbledore, Madam Maxim, Moody, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Crouch with a sack in his hands, and Karkaroff. Hermione was petrified and wanted to retreat, but the Russian stared at her and his cold eyes chained the girl to the place. She stared back at him.

"This tent is for the champions only!" declared Victor Krum indignantly, eyeing Rita, "get out of here, please," he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the entrance.

"You have no right! It's disrespect for journalist's freedom!" squealed Rita in an unpleasant high pitched voice.

"Oh, yeah, aren't we from Eastern Europe?" the tough guy brought the blonde out, and the quiet settled.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" a calm voice of Dumbledore brought Hermione back to earth, and she stuttered,

"I... am sorry, Professor... I'll go…"

…

What if he is a Legiliment…? I shouldn't look into his eyes - thought Hermione, afraid of what could Karkaroff learn about Harry from her. Students, professors, and guests gathered in the Forbidden Forest where the arena for the first task was located. The weather was bright. Hermione sat on the Gryffindor row along with her friends who talked about champions and laughed but her attention was mainly on the Slytherin row. She was afraid the Krum's mentor might conjure against Harry. Karkaroff, who was dressed in a brown coat, set among the Slytherins and the students of his own school, anxiety on his face. Finally, the Bulgarian champion and his dragon appeared on the arena, and the battle began. Each time when Victor made mistakes, his teacher was irritated, but Krum won and the man was almost crying, hugging his winner in a fatherly manner. Karkaroff was taller than the others and all looked at him and Krum. Hermione didn't notice Ron running past her to take an autograph from his Bulgarian idol.

Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory had also defeated their dragons, taking the eggs from them, and Harry's turn came. He entered the arena and faced his rival. The Hungarian Horntail lifted up into the air, spreading its huge wings, and the boy had to go to the refuge of stones when the dragon spews a flame at him. Karkaroff laughed malevolently at it, exposing his terrible teeth. Hermione flinched when she saw it, waiting for Harry to call his Firebolt as they had planned with him; and he did it, mounting the broom and soaring into the sky. Flying over the monster he received scorch but distracted the dragon and grabbed its egg. The stands exploded with ovations, but it didn't prevent the Durmstrang's Headmaster to spit on the ground and give Harry minimum points.

"He rewarded Krum above all, though he had smashed the egg!" claimed Hermione.

"Never mind…" Harry panted happily. He was brought to the Gryffindor common room on arms. Ron sat in silence, still refusing to believe that his friend did not choose such trials for himself.

...

Igor Karkaroff took the fresh number of the Daily Prophet into his hands. Seeing the photo of Mr. Potter in the arms of Miss Granger, both of whom was actually dedicated the entire issue, he irritably crumpled the newspaper and threw it into the fireplace.

The educational process in Hogwarts has entered its usual course. The next task of the Tournament will take place only in several months. Meanwhile, the autumn was getting colder and the Whomping Willow was throwing its yellow leaves, preparing for the winter. The first sleek began to bite faces. The Beauxbaton carriage had frozen on Hagrid's pitch, and the Durmstrang ship rooted into the lake and with its black banner covered in ice resembled a creepy ghost. Christmas drew nearer.

Gryffindors were gathered in the red&golden common room by Professor McGonagall. All the furniture in the room was moved along the walls and a gramophone was settled in the front, governed by Mr. Filch, his cat rubbing against its legs.

"I should inform you, that according to the old tradition, as the host party for the Triwizard Tournament, we're honored to hold the Yule Ball in our school," said McGonagall.

"Wow!" exclaimed the students.

"And we should do it at the highest level, like decent and educated people and not rude and uncultured boors. I ask you to take this seriously, because the Yule Ball, first of all, is dances."

"Dances...?" the children murmured, confused.

"Yes, dances," said the Professor. She called Ron to herself and said him to put his hand on her waist. The guy was terribly abashed and barely moved. Hermione noticed how clumsy he is with women, but she didn't laugh as much as the rest of the room, because she wanted this boy to invite her to that Ball. A few minutes later the whole Gryffindor waltzed as it could.

"Excellent! Enough for today," McGonagall thanked the class, "So, by the date of the event, the champions should have a partner, and the rest of you can invite a person who is not younger than you more than a year."

From this moment on no one in the school was up to study. Harry failed to call Cho Chang, and Ron disgraced himself with calling Fleur Delacour. Hogwarts plunged into a pre-holiday fuss: the house-elves were decorating the huge Christmas tree, grounds, and halls. All the girls talked about boys they'll go with and were busy with their outfits - Madame Malkin the seamstress didn't have time to serve all the customers in her shop.

Hermione was glad that the Durmstrang champion finally realized that she didn't like him and gave up trying to talk to her in the library, but frustrating in the same time that Ron didn't invite her either, even now when Fleur rejected him. Ron and Harry called the Patil sisters, and Hermione remained without a partner. She didn't want to be there at all and would rather go to the library and read something. As she did in the last hour when students in their festive attires began directing to the Great Hall. The girl dressed in the school robe and with the eyes swollen from tears went along the empty corridor towards the huge wooden doors of the book depository. When she stepped into the dark library, the doors shut behind her. The girl startled. Who can be in this part of the school in such an hour? She turned around and saw Igor Karkaroff standing in the gloom.

"Why aren't you in the Ball? Victor is waiting for you," he said with a harsh accent.

"I…" she frightened and lost for words. What does he want? "I don't want to go with him," she answered slightly irritably.

"He's a champion and has all the rights to go with, as he thinks, the most beautiful girl in the school," Hermione was shocked of this authoritarianism and bewildered at once that someone considers her the most beautiful girl in the school.

"Didn't he invite another girl already if he didn't call me?"

"No, he wants you at any cost,"

"So what if I'll not go?" Hermione was indignant.

"All the champions come with a pair and I will not allow that mine left alone. Dumbledore will not be pleased if our restored bonds will crack at seams because of you," Karkaroff said with menace. She looked up at him and saw his eyes glinting in the flickering torchlight, "In ten minutes, I'll be in the Great Hall waiting for you to be dressed and don't dare stay," he squinted at her and went out.

Hermione was petrified - How cunning, - she thought, - Krum didn't invite me all the time here that I couldn't reject him, and now it's Karkaroff who invited me instead, but I hadn't time to refuse! It's some kind of a magical contract possibly, or he is simply cheating me, but I haven't time to check it out in books. Those Russians! I should have called Ron myself. That's what it cost me!

She hastened to her dormitory and began digging in her trunk. In ten minutes, Hermione stood in front of the mirror dressed in the pink silk dress and heeled shoes, and with high hairdo, applying to it the last movements with her wand. She decided she'll simply open the Ball with the Durmstrang champion and then will go to the Weasley and explain things to him. It didn't seem something difficult for her. But though she was going to meet Victor and then Ron, her most thrilling thoughts were about that Karkaroff man, as it was the two last months, she agreed. She despised him from the beginning and was afraid to go to the Ball if he'll be there, watching her and his pupil all the time.

Hermione terribly worried peeked around the corner in the Great Hall. It was splendid, shimmering with the multitude of magical lights and ice stalactites; the huge Christmas tree stood at the top of the hall, in the middle of which were tables, where the guests waited for dinner. The Durmstrang students stood out among others due to their red military uniform and Hermione couldn't recognize many of the girls in their festive dresses. To Hermione's horror Karkaroff, dressed in sleek silver furs stood on the podium with the other teachers: Dumbledore, Madam Maxim, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid. One of the red-uniformed boys was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Hermione had no choice.

She stepped down and Victor held out his hand, recognizing her. Hermione smiled at him unnaturally. The hall hushed in that moment as all stared at them. She noticed Ron's astonished face, who stood with Harry and the Patil sisters, and she waved hesitantly to them. It's so stupid, - she thought. Krum led her through the hall towards the table at which, at the same moment Karkaroff sat down. No! - she was ready to turn around, but Krum strengthened his grip on her arm. Besides, Dumbledore joined that table, patting his friend Igor on the shoulder, and she can't refuse to join too. Harry had a conversation with Percy and Ron was sullen, sitting with Padma who gazed from side to side.

"Her-my-own," uttered Victor. The girl realized that she had to talk to her partner.

"My name is Her-my-oh-nee, not Her-my-own," she corrected him.

"Yeah, Her-mine… Do you like been here?"

"Oh, yes. It's nice here..." she said falsely, looking around. Karkaroff gazed at her with cold eyes which didn't match his sanctimonious leer. Hermione had an unpleasant cold in her stomach.

"Come to us on Holiday," Krum suggested.

"Thanks, but where is it?" she was curious about things.

"Well, we have a castle also, not as big as this, not as comfortable, I am thinking. We have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But we have grounds larger even than these - though, in winter, we have very little daylight, so we are not enjoying them. But in summer we are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains,"

"Now, now, Viktor! Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!" said Karkaroff with a false laugh.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Igor, all this secrecy… One would almost think you didn't want visitors," and he told a funny story about night pots.

The Weird Sisters appeared on the stage, followed by cries of students.

"We must to open the Ball," said Krum.

"OK," Hermione agreed and took his hand. They started to waltz along with the other three champions and their partners: Harry and Parvati, Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Roger. Then teachers joined them and other guests. Hermione saw Karkaroff invited Professor Vector and in some time they came close to her and Bulgarian. All she could think about was getting out of here and find Ron.

"Victor, I feel sick... I think I need a bathroom," she said anxiously.

"Will you return to me?"

"Umm… no," she answered honestly. Karkaroff heard it. Victor loosed Hermione's hand and when she took a step off the dance floor, the Russian grabbed her arm and pulled her into a waltz.

"If you don't want to dance with him, you'll be doing it with me," he said, squeezing her forearm painfully.

Ron's jaw dropped and his face got stony, "WHAT?!"

Karkaroff put his arm on Hermione's waist and took her hand, at this time gently. A false gentleness... All was false in him for her: the softness of his palm, the sleek fur of his garb, the unctuousness of his smile and voice. But all of it made her giddy - she had never seen and touched such an alluring subject. He smelled like honey for her. A Confundus charm would do its deal, - Igor thought, - he never disdained means to achieve his ends. Hermione stumbled in dizziness, trembling in his embrace. He kissed her hand and helped her to leave the dance floor. He needs to find Snape.

Hermione went toward the sofa on which Harry, Ron, and the Patil sisters set, a stupid smile on her face, "it's hot, isn't it?"

"Are you crazy, Hermione?" said Ron, shocked.

"What's wrong…?" she didn't understand why they are so anxious.

"You're fraternizing with our enemies, that's what!" Ron fumed, "Krum is still okay, he's a star, but what did you find in that old goat you've been gazing at since October? He's a Death Eater, you whore!"

Hermione received a slap. Only minutes ago she wanted to explain to Ron that Karkaroff cheated her... Or didn't he? Didn't Ron tell the truth and she indeed stared at this man, because... because she likes him. No, he is dangerous. She ran from the hall without seeing anyone, into the enchanted garden with rose bushes, past snow-covered carriages and benches with couples, along the snowy path.

"It's a sign, Severus. You cannot pretend this isn't happening..." Hermione heard Karkaroff's voice which was muffled by the bushes. Her heart got frozen. There is Snape also. The girl ran to the other side. Behind another row of hedges she saw Hagrid and Madam Maxim sitting on the bench, then Harry and Ron. No, she definitely doesn't want to be with them. Hermione stood still between the two bushes garnished with pink roses and snowflakes. She started to freeze until Karkaroff caught her in his mild arms, "Why aren't you with your friends, and not in the castle?" he asked slyly.

"I don't want... I was looking for you," she said before thinking, momentarily got awakened of the awfulness of her words.

"Well… Then you are lucky," he sang sweetly. She looked at his face and her head spun around when he bent down and the tip of his goatee tickled her face. Like in a dream, with numb arms, she embraced Karkaroff's neck, realizing that he is the most enchanting wizard she ever met, and melted from the softness of his lips on hers.

...

They spent that night on the Durmstrang ship. He was taking off her pink dress, caressing her skin, and drowning her in honey and unction.


End file.
